In the Middle
by une fille
Summary: Kurt hates it when Mommy and Daddy fight. Implied Puck/Rachel An Easy Girl ficlet


Just a little ficlet from Kurt's POV that takes place during Easy Girl. You should probably read that before this. Or not, it's up to you :)

And, there _may_ be an actual sequel to Easy Girl if I can figure out an interesting enough premise. Maybe reviews will inspire me? I have no shame!

**In the Middle**

On Monday, Rachel asks Kurt to go to the mall with her for a little girl time. He gladly accepts and they spend the afternoon gossiping and having a good time.

But then Kurt shotguns the last Carolina Herrera hat in the store, and tells Rachel her head is too big to pull it off so she might as well just let him have it.

Rachel just narrows her eyes at him and says, "I don't know why I fought so hard for you."

He watches her stomp off, then shrugs his shoulders and admires his new hat.

***

On Tuesday, his walk home from practice is interrupted by Puck calling him from his truck. Even though he knows Puck hasn't been bullying anyone lately, he is still apprehensive. When Puck brings him home and asks him if he wants to hang out, he is now kind of confused.

His father comes home early and all three of them end up in the garage drinking beer (Kurt makes himself a daiquiri) talking about cars.

After Puck leaves, Kurt's father tells him he's proud that Kurt's making friends at school.

***

Mondays and Thursday with Rachel.

Tuesdays and Fridays with Puck.

At first the thinks it's a coincidence, but it can't be.

He wonders if they've planned this. He wonders why, if they have.

He doesn't really wonder why he doesn't put a stop to it because he knows enjoys it too much.

***

When Mercedes asks him to help her with her French homework on Monday, he tells her Wednesday would be better.

When Puck makes a rude joke about Ms. Pillsbury during practice and Coach Tanaka makes him clean the dressing room until it's spotless, Kurt hangs around and keeps him company 'til he's done because it's a Tuesday.

After Kurt gets his first kiss from the cute closet-case on the baseball team, he and Rachel spend Thursday afternoon giggling about it in her room, eating chocolate.

After Kurt gets his heart broken and the baseball player blows him off to start dating a Cheerio, Kurt spends Friday afternoon watching Puck throw the guy into a dumpster.

***

On a Monday at the mall, Rachel talks Kurt out of buying a pair of Ferré sunglasses because they are too expensive.

When he and Puck go to the mall the next day to find a birthday gift for Puck's mom, Kurt makes sure they pass by the same display and points out the glasses.

"Dude, did you see the price?"

"Hmm," Kurt murmurs in an uncommitted way, walking off slowly. "That's exactly what Rachel said."

Kurt counts to three and then hears Puck calling his name, still in front of the display.

He gets compliments from everyone on his new shades the next day at school.

***

Coach Tanaka schedules a Saturday morning practice in preparation for an important game coming up.

Rachel offers to help him work on his first solo Saturday afternoon.

When Kurt tells Puck to drop him off at Rachel's instead his house after practice, he acts nonchalant but he's watching Puck's reaction from the corner of his eye.

Puck doesn't say anything for a while, but he drives to a Dairy Queen and says there's time for them to stop for a bite to eat.

"Rachel's kind of a stickler for punctuality," Kurt warns.

Puck just smirks and asks him what he wants to order.

When they finally pull up to Rachel's (and don't think Kurt doesn't notice that Puck never asks where she lives) she is waiting in the doorway, her foot tap-tap-tapping away in impatience.

"Kurt, where have you been? And _what_ are you eating?"

Kurt is about the answer when Puck gets out of the truck and walks up to Rachel.

"It's ice-cream, Berry. Normal people enjoy it as a snack sometimes."

"It's _dairy_, Noah! He has a solo to perfect and that's just going to build mucus and slow him down!"

"Ugh, what?!" Kurt throws the cone to the ground in disgust, but neither Puck nor Rachel really notices.

"Sorry, I just figured he needs a little treat since he's going to be spending the afternoon with a harpy."

That's when Rachel starts calling him an inconsiderate lout. And when Puck starts calling her a control freak. Rachel is punctuating every sentence with a stamp of her foot and Puck is laughing meanly at everything she says even though that's probably because he doesn't understand half of it.

Kurt waits for them to remember he's there.

He hates it when Mommy and Daddy fight. Except he doesn't, not really.

He just wonders when they're just going to Do It, already.


End file.
